


G is for Goodbye

by ayatoes



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cussing, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Out of Character, mentions of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayatoes/pseuds/ayatoes
Summary: He was tasked to kill the prince but he arrives to the castle unprepared for the surprise that was Giotto
Relationships: G/Giotto | Vongola Primo
Kudos: 4
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	G is for Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> June 26: Cloud Day - Royal AU/Ten Years Later

“I expect you to finish the job quickly, G.” my father said as he handed me my gun, his eyes glistening against the candlelight. I felt my blood run cold with the silent threat he sent with his last glance before turning to leave me behind. I looked at the gun in my hand and clenched my teeth.

“Master G, your carriage awaits you.” The butler’s voice cut me from my thoughts causing me to turn hastily. I put the gun in my pocket and with one last glance at my father’s bedroom door, I nodded.

“Let’s go.” 

My eyes wandered through the night skies, praying for good luck. Running my hand through my white suit, patting my pockets to make sure that everything was in place before walking forward my back straight. I heard the wolf howl from the distance as the full moon shone brightly upon the royal grounds of the Vongola family.

“Come at midnight,” I instructed the driver without looking back as I waved a hand towards them. I heard the carriage move, leaving me alone in the evening. 

“Look out!” A gentle voice called out and before I can react, I felt the air get knocked out of my lungs and I flew, probably a couple of meters back. My vision went black for a moment, mind not comprehending the scene. “Ouch. I’m sorry! I’m really sorry! Are you okay? Oh my god! Are you hurt?” 

The voice - a male, I recognized - was deep yet gentle and soothing. I frowned as I shook my head to regain my senses. “Would you shut the fuck up? You’re giving me a headache. I’m fine.” I groaned in annoyance and looked at the fussing man in front of me, assessing him quickly. He had an odd gravity-defying blond hair and icy blue eyes, he is also quite petite for a man whom I noted to be around my age. He wore a black cape, white pants, and a suit.

“Ah, I’m glad you’re alright.” The mysterious person sighed in relief before smiling and reaching his hand out to me. “Here, I’ll help you out as an apology.”

“Whatever” I took his hand cautiously and was pulled up to my feet with ease. I felt a sense of eerie calm around him and it was causing me to feel a little anxious and uneasy. “Aren’t you supposed to be inside the castle for the party?” I watched him as he blenched at my question

“The place is too crowded; I need fresh air. Royalties do their parties no justice for inviting too many guests.” He half whined and half-joked. I raised a brow and eyed him suspiciously.

“Oh? I suppose they do. Do you attend them often?” I inquired.

“I do, I have attended way too many to that point that I have memorized the speech that the king, queen, and the prince give out at the beginning and end therefore I do not need to attend them if not needed.” He replied dismissively waving a hand. “They’re boring and way too long to interest people. Seriously, how do people stay to listen? If it were me, I would’ve left once they say it’s over.” He continued, throwing his hand at his chest dramatically. I couldn’t help but stare at him and find amusement in the way he described his experience.

“You’re quite rebellious.” I replied a smile tugging on my lips, as I ran a hand on my red hair. “It’s amazing how you could feel so free saying these things to a stranger like me, but I suppose you’d get punished if they found out about your plans.” The man tapped his chin in thought before shaking his head.

“They wouldn’t find out if you get the timing right. Besides, I could always tell when they’re going to ask and when they wouldn’t.” He said cheerfully.

“How so?” I quirked a brow at him as he smiled and beckoned me to come closer. I reluctantly moved over and leaned closer to him. Cupping his hand around his mouth, he leans forward, and whispers.

“Every morning I’d get these intuitions about things that may happen and from there I could tell exactly if they’ll ask today.” 

I felt my mouth run dry and heart rate accelerate due to anxiety. Shaking my thoughts away, I turned to face him with disbelief. “Why are you telling me these things?”

“Why are you asking dumb questions?” He replied, his expression almost innocent, it gave butterflies in my stomach. “You’re obviously someone worth trusting and you’re my friend.”

“What?” I felt my chest become unexplainably warm and my face felt like it was on fire. “Friend?” The word rolling from my tongue like a foreign language.

> 'How long had it been since I had been called a friend?'

“Yeah. You’re my friend, aren’t you?” He asked, a tone of uncertainty in his voice.   
“But I don’t even know you.” I replied, frowning before a sigh left my lips, feeling my heart drop due to the harsh reality. The guilt of needing to hide a lot of painful things from this man who was calling me a friend was unbearable. I shut my eyes as I looked at the night stars.

> ‘You’re a part of another world, you dirty your hands with blood. If you can’t do that, you risk your life.’ 
> 
> It wasn't worth risking someone else's safety for my happiness. My world is difficult despite its positives the lonely path causes to keep their love ones to be kept within arm's length no matter what.

“Then we’ll get to know each other, there we’ll become friends, right?” He said, his hand grasped onto my arm tightly, surprising me. I looked at him, his eyes looking straight into me as I drowned into his deep blue eyes. I have the urge to cry and tell him everything and it made me feel so vulnerable around him, it's just wrong.

“I’m sorry, we can’t.” I pulled my arm and walked away, heading to the castle hastily without looking back. I knew I had to avoid that man no matter what.

“I am in no mood to look for him.” A cold, monotonous voice cut off, followed by hasty footsteps and the pleas of a woman. I looked up to see the commotion, catching a glimpse of blonde hair, a black suit, and a woman with a tense posture. I decided to ignore them and set forth for the ballroom where most people had already gathered, who those people were trying to look for was none of my business. Looking up the clock as it stroke 10:30, I felt a chill run down my spine. Two and a half more hours before time is up. Shutting my eyes for a brief moment to prepare myself for the inevitable, I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, and I felt a wave of panic rush through my veins.

“I’m not giving up, let me be your companion for the night.” The familiar soothing voice of the man at the front gates welcomed my ears once more. I whipped around and saw the same man except for this time, he wore an orange mask.

“Why are you wearing a mask?” I quirked a brow and so did he as he tilted his head slightly on the right.

“Whatever do you mean? Did you not know?” He inquired, his tone a mixture of disbelief and amusement. “This party is a masquerade ball.”

I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment as I looked away, trying my best to avoid his eyes while hoping that the floor will swallow me whole. 

“I wasn’t exactly aware but thank you.” I grumbled turning around to head out but was pulled back rather forcefully.

“Luckily, I know exactly where to grab extras! Come with me!” He said energetically as he dragged me by the arm and marched onwards to an unknown direction. 

"What? Hey! Oh, fuck! I'm not coming with you!" I muttered curses my volume low yet loud enough for him to hear as I tried to pull my arm away. I hissed as his grip tightened and I couldn't help but wonder how exactly he managed to have an iron grip despite his appearance. 

"I promise it'll be really quick! You need a mask too especially for those beautiful face tattoo of yours so shh" He turned to look at me as he placed a finger against his lips. Questions rushed through my head but my mouth couldn't keep up therefore in hopes of keeping the last of my dignity, I decided to keep quiet and wait until we arrive. Looking through the halls, I noticed portraits of the royal family who held the ball with one catching my attention due to its eerie familiarity to the man in front of me.

"It's so much better-having company wandering through these halls, don't you agree?" He asked wistfully and I couldn't help but admire him from afar as he looked out the window. His light skin glowing under the moonlight - I couldn't help but catch my breath as I admired him. He was breathtaking. "The moon is shining so brightly, I wish I could do the same."

"What do you mean?" I blushed and hastily threw my hands against my lips, cursing softly as I averted my gaze, hoping to look anywhere but in his eyes. "Shit. Ah no, I hadn't meant to sound curious."  
He let out a soft laugh and I felt my heart soar at its mere sound. It sounded so heavenly, I couldn't help but yearn for more. 

"No, no, it's fine surely. I'm glad you're more comfortable." He let out a breathy laugh as he stopped on his tracks, taking off his mask and tucking it underneath his cape. I found it a little adorable that the cape made him look a little bigger than he actually is.

  
"You should smile more, it suits you." He piped up, his gentle smile playing on his lips as he stared at me with those warm and welcoming eyes. I averted my gaze and snorted, dismissing his compliment.  
"Thanks but I rather not. Compliments get you nowhere. Now move it." I huffed as I walked over to him and turned him around, gently pushing him forward. "I don't have time to chit chat." 

"But you do!" He whined as he turned around again and beamed a smile at me, my heart fluttering at the scene. I thought I saw flowers bloom in the background too. God, I was starting to hallucinate because of this man. 

"No, we need to get to the ballroom and dance." I sighed and poked his cheek before pushing him gently, forcing him to walk.

"You'll probably make a full out of yourself. You look like you can't dance!" He challenged and I couldn't help but feel a vein pop in my forehead.

"Damn squirt! Don't look down on me! I can dance just fine! You look like you'd be clumsy as fuck!" I wrapped my arm around his neck and put him on a headlock. 

"Ouch! Ouch!" He squeaked and pat my arm as he let out a gentle laugh. "Prove it then!" 

"Fine! I will!" I said without thinking, letting him go, and shoving a hand into my pocket. "We'll see in the ballroom."

"Who said we'll do it in the ballroom? Do it here." he smirked playfully as he fixed his hair.

"But there's only you and me here?"

"Well duh? Gotta see and feel whether you're actually good instead of that poor partner you'll be dancing with later." he stuck out his tongue at me and smiled proudly as I sighed in defeat.

"Only once." I replied as I massaged my temple with my hand. "One dance and we're done. Get me my mask and we part ways, deal?" 

"Deal." He reluctantly replied, his smile turning suddenly insincere and I avoided his eyes as he tried to look into my own. I couldn't tell him I didn't want to exactly part ways, I couldn't.

"Alright, take the lead." he said excitedly as he offered his hand and I couldn't help but chuckle. Taking his offered hand gently and wrapping my arms against his waist, which was rather slim for a man - I swear if I was blindfolded and he didn't talk I would've mistaken him as a woman. 

"We don't exactly have a song, do we?" I questioned and he shrugged as he placed his hand on my shoulder and I felt my muscle tense up. 

"I'll hum a song, you take the lead." He suggested and I rolled my eyes at his suggestion.

"That's dumb, you wouldn't stop talking so the music would stop every two seconds." He pouted at that and I couldn't help but quirk a smile, raising my free hand to boop his nose.

"Why do you keep doing that? What am I? A puppy?" He asked jokingly and I threw a smirk at him while nodding.

"You look like one." 

"Fuck you." He grumbled flicking his middle finger at me.

"Wow, well fuck you too then." Before we could continue bantering the sound of ballroom music leaked through the hallway and he threw a smirk at me. 

"There, now we have music." He stood on his tiptoes and pulled me down, our noses nearly touching as he did so. "Now move it." I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked at his eyes. Fuck, he was attractive.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, squirt." I grinned as I grabbed his hand with my free hand and placed my hand on his back roughly. "I was trying to be a gentleman."

"Oh? What kind of gentleman uses the word 'fuck' every three words good sir?" he mocked as he placed his free hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing it. 

"What kind of partner would force their partner to 'move it'?" I retorted sarcastically as I moved to the faint music, our feet in sync. Our eyes locked and I felt like the world had stopped.

"Hey, do you think you'd be interested in living in a castle one day? A castle just like this one." he proposed out of the blue as the song progressed and our bodies moved along to the rhythm of the music. I hummed and shrugged.

"I don't mind, I think it would be neat to live in this kind of place but, it seems lonely if you're alone." I frowned thinking about the empty halls that may haunt me during the times of silence. "Why do you ask? Would you like to?" 

"I guess? I'd want to live here only if the people I loved is with me otherwise, there's no point." he replied, I felt butterflies in my stomach as we continued to keep our eyes locked with each other's and I felt my heart pound against my chest as he smiled. I want to see that smile forever.

"So why were you here in the ball?" I brought up casually and was startled when his smile turned bitter, eyes sorrowful. I let his hand go and decided to cup his cheek as I pulled him closer and wiped a tear away. He wrapped his arms around me and burst into tears.

"I can't do it, I can't." He sobbed quietly as he held my hand with his free hand, looking at me with a painful expression. We stopped with our movements as we stared at each other, him looking at me frantically for something while I was trying to understand what he meant with his apologies.

> 'Shouldn't I be the one to apologize?'

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I hit a sore spot. Oh fuck. Hey please." I felt panic well up in my heart as I pulled him in a hug and pat his head gently. "Please don't cry, please?"  
"I can't do it. I'm sorry." He pleaded weakly as he wrapped his arms around me and gripped on my coat, his face buried against my chest. I was appalled by his sudden outburst and I looked at the full moon as the wolf cried out. The music stopped, the ticking of the clock echoed through the halls as he sobbed and I remembered my sole purpose in this castle. And something clicked in my mind.

> _'Ah, he probably knew all along didn't he?'_

He pulled away and looked at me with sorrow and I looked at him apologetically, as we stared into each other's eyes once more in silent understanding. He caressed my cheek and wiped a tear I didn't know I had shed and kissed it gently. "I don't want you to cry either. It hurts, I wanted to be with you at least a little longer." I let out a shaky sigh and I closed my eyes, leaning to his touch because only this time would I let it go. Only this time, I'll forget how cruel this reality is and for once I want to feel happiness. 

"Do it" I whispered, holding his hand and pressing a gentle kiss against his palm. "If I'd end up this way, I'd gladly let you do it, please."

I felt him let out a quiet whine as he pulled me in his arms, wrapping me in his warm embrace. I closed my eyes and let myself get drowned by his scent, before letting out a soft chuckle.

"I'm surprised you'd use the word fuck within the span of four to five hours we'd spend together." He let out a shaky giggle as he ran his hand against my hair.

"Fellow royalties would flip the fuck out." He commented and switched out position so my head would rest on his lap. I grinned at his comment as I reminisced the last few hours we've spent together while listening to him hum while he caressed my face gently. 

"I really love your tattoo, it's the reason why I found you extremely endearing." he started as he began tracing my tattoo with his finger, tickling me. I grunted in reply and opened my eyes to see him looking so fragile so I averted my gaze and it broke my heart.

"Fuck, stop it, I don't want to see you like that. It makes me want to do crazy things." I huffed and turned to my side so I wouldn't see it. "I don't wanna die knowing you can make that fucking face."

"Would it be possible to die together?" He suggested quietly as I stared at the nearby clock. 11:55pm. I closed my eyes and pulled out my gun from my pocket sliding it over to him. 

"You're free to use it when you're ready." I said before I turned to look at him and smiled one more time. "G, my name's G."

He looked at the gun on the floor and nodded before smiling. "Giotto, my name's Giotto." 


End file.
